Synchronization
in MegaMan NT Warrior Axess.]] Full Synchro(nization) is a state where NetNavi and NetOp become one to improve focus and it puts the NetOp into direct contact with their NetNavi, transmitting effects on the NetNavi back to the NetOp. So, a high level of synchronization should complete the circuit enabling transmission of a NetOp's very will to their NetNavi, which greatly raises a NetNavi's fighting capabilities. Full Synchro fuses the mind of NetNavi and NetOp into one consciousness, getting rid of the delay between command and reaction, which can make a big difference between life and death during a battle. Appearances Games Full Synchro is first introduced in the final part of Mega Man Battle Network 3, though it takes on a storytelling function than actually significantly affecting gameplay. When a NetOp entered the Cyberworld and fused with their NetNavi, they achieved Full Synchro, giving them a boost in their power and stats. When the World 3 members perform Full Synchro, it results in MegaMan needing to fight a slightly upgraded form of the corresponding Navi, but it has no visible in-game effect when MegaMan and Lan do the same. Full Synchro is available in the game mechanics of Mega Man Battle Network 4 onwards, displayed using the Emotion Window. Full Synchro is obtained when MegaMan performs a counter hit (hitting an enemy as they are executing an attack) using a non-dimming chip attack. In this state, the next chip attack has doubled strength, and enemies flash during the moment when they can be countered, encouraging the player to sustain Full Synchro. Full Synchro expires when the player performs a chip attack that is not a counter hit, or if MegaMan gets hit. In Mega Man Battle Network 4, if the player performs approximately 1000 battles without the use of Dark Chips, MegaMan turns a slightly brighter shade of blue, and can randomly gain Full Synchro by hitting enemies with non-dimming chip attacks, regardless of whether that hit was a counter hit or not. This feature was particularly destructive if a player got lucky with multi-hitting chips like the Air Hockey series. From Mega Man Battle Network 5 onward, the player can no longer attain Full Synchro at random. Full Synchro also becomes available while the player is controlling other Navis. In the DS remake, using the Party Battle System, switching Navis while one is in Full Synchro may initiate a combination attack between the two Navis. In Mega Man Battle Network 6, if MegaMan enters the "Tired" state from using up his Beast Out or "Very Tired" from using Beast Over, he cannot perform Full Synchro. Full Synchro still can be used while he is using a Beast Out, however. Anime Synchronization between NetNavi and NetOp is needed to perform Cross Fusion. If the NetOp or NetNavi doesn't have a strong synchronization, or bond, they won't be able to Cross Fuse. During Cross Fusion, if a NetOp or NetNavi are arguing, their synchronization lowers and the Cross Fusion cancels. However, using Dark Syncho Chips, the need for a strong bond is removed. Also, a person that has the Crest of Duo has their Synchronization strengthened where they can Cross Fuse. Full Synchro was achieved only by Lan Hikari and MegaMan at the end of Axess, where they lost a battle against Dr. Regal and LaserMan. When they were still Cross Fused, but greatly exhausted, they heard the voices of all the other Navis and were being strengthened by them. The amount of power given to Lan and MegaMan allowed them to achieve Full Synchro. Cross Fused Lan went to battle LaserMan and Regal once more, but CF MegaMan had the upper hand this time. When CF MegaMan's power was being read in SciLab, the computer malfunctioned and broke from the overwhelming power. CF MegaMan then finished off the giant LaserMan with a charged shot. In Full Synchro, Lan had access to all Battle Chips and had great physical strength, as he was able to knock over the giant LaserMan and break out of the being gripped on. The power of the Battle Chips were also enhanced, as one of the chips managed to blast LaserMan's arm off, and a Sonic Boom managed to knock LaserMan down. Manga In the MegaMan NT Warrior manga, Full Synchro works much like how it is described, fuses the NetOp and NetNavi into one consciousness, but unlike other canons, it differs drastically in one way: Whatever happens to the NetNavi in their world, happens to the NetOp in the real world (i.e. if a Navi gets slashed, their NetOp would receive a slash wound on exactly the same spot). However, unlike game canon, once a NetOp and NetNavi successfully do a Full Synchro, they can do it again at will as well as undo it at any time (usually when the battle is over or the battle is becoming too risky). Perfect Synchro Perfect Synchro has been thought of as the last state available in Full Synchro. It is ultimately Full Synchro at 100% (which removes all delay from the NetNavi's battle routine). However, this renders the NetOp's body in the real world to be soulless - in the state between life and death. Lan Hikari and MegaMan are the only NetOp and NetNavi duo known to achieve Perfect Synchro. Category:Mega Man Battle Network series Category:Transformations